Harry Potter's Conclusion
by upon-request
Summary: Harry Potter uses time travel to make Voldemort a better person. But can the timeline truly be fixed or is fate simply immutable?


A.N. Yes, I am alive! I've merely been rather busy, but I should be able to finish all my backed requests shortly. (Yes I do het pairings if that was in doubt.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even the plot isn't mine, it's Barranca's. (I think a story about how Harry travels back in time around 50 years to change history so that Tom Riddle wouldn't turn into Voldemort could be hilarious, if one considers the fact that every time Harry has fixed this one thing, another incident happens that leads Tom down the dark way and Harry has to fix it all again. They might meet or not, but Harry has definitely his means of observation.) I'm not gaining anything but (hopefully) better writing skills, and if I'm lucky reviews.

Harry Potter had come to a conclusion. The conclusion was simply that Voldemort was invincible. It wasn't exactly an encouraging conclusion. Harry Potter also had an idea. The idea was simply that Tom Riddle need not have turned evil and that if one could change it so he didn't go evil, then Voldemort would be no more and the world would be a happy place. So obviously the only thing to do was go back in time and stop Tom from going evil.

_A few days later_

Despite many long protests from Hermione about the whole "Disrupting the space time continuum with potentially disastrous results" Harry Potter had successfully travel back in time and keep Tom from being left at the orphanage.

_1927 _

Harry Potter glanced around. Yes this looked to be the right place and time, now for business.

Merope Riddle was staggering up the steps to the orphanage. Harry stepped forward. "Excuse me Merope?"

Merope looked at him startled, "How do you know my name?"

Harry smiled, "I'm from the future-"

Merope moaned in pain and cried "Help!"

The orphanage door flew open. There was a lady who quickly ushered Merope inside. Harry followed. A few hours later he emerged, carrying the babe Tom Riddle in his arms. "Now," he whispered, "Let's find you a good home." He searched for a while then dumped Tom on the steps of a church where he was taken in and raised by monks. Harry smiled and used a specialized time turner he'd stolen from the ministry to return to his time where…

_1997_

…Voldemort was still killing everyone. Harry pursued a history book and found that this time Tom had been forbidden from going to Hogwarts as magic was considered evil. Tom had run away from the monks and gone to Hogwarts. Early in his rise the entire monastery had been found dead. That would have to be changed.

_1927_

This time Harry left Tom in a hospital after placing several people under strong Cunfudous Charms, and believing Tom was their son. He then left the proud and joyous parents of Tom Marvolo Dridel. He'd kept the name for Merope's sake.

_1997_

Voldemort had been well cared for and arrived to school happy and healthy. In Slytherin he'd fallen into bad company, been picked on for being a muggleborn, discovered the Chamber of Secrets, and gone on a killing spree. He was currently killing all non muggle-borns. Fate had a sick sense of humor.

_1938_

Harry Potter had tried convincing the Sorting Hat that the world would be better if Tom went into Hufflepuff. After several threats and the destruction of five different portraits the hat had agreed. So when Tom Dridel's name was called up the Hall heard a less then enthusiastic "Hufflepuff!" burst forth. Young Dridel ran happily to his new friends and Harry returned to the future.

_1997_

Voldemort was killing everyone. Apparently he hadn't "Fit In" in Hufflepuff. He'd developed a fascination with the dark arts after a Slytherin cursed him. The other Hufflepuffs hadn't liked that and had turned on him. Tom had fought back. He felt so strongly about not fitting in with everyone else he'd preformed a genetic test to figure out if somewhere there had been a wizard in his line. The test results had surprised him and he had quickly adapted the role of Slytherins' heir. After killing his adopted parents he'd run off and tried to meet his real dad. Tom Riddle senior had died that night and Voldemort had been born. In fact the only real difference was that Hufflepuff was now a feared House. Similar results happened when Tom was put in Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had been an absolute nightmare with a bolder Voldemort and an evil Potter family.

_1938_

In the original Tom Dridel test Tom had simply fallen into bad company. So maybe the key was to change that. If Tom wasn't picked on he might not have turned evil. Harry decided to spike all the Slytherin drinks with a minor but long lasting like charm. This created feelings of friendship for Tom…

_1997_

…giving him a record number of followers. He'd been pressured into turning evil in order to keep his unprecedented popularity. He'd also done the genetic test. Harry sighed. Maybe Tom was simply destined to turn evil. Harry sighed, he hadn't wanted to do this but…

_1927_

…This time Harry gave a French family. This way he would be France's problem…

_1997_

…and Europe's and now the rest of the world because apparently France was a better stepping stone into Europe and Flyingfromdeath had decided to just take over the entire world anyway. On the bright side Drumstrang no longer had such a bad reputation, now Beauxbatons was the death-eater's training camp. Of course, because Tom Riddle just had to go evil. Maybe he should never have been born…

_1926_

"Would you like to come in for a drink Tom? You look awfully hot out here."

"Well..."

"No!" Harry cried, rushing forward between Merope and Tom Riddle Sr.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you, Tom. She's a witch, she's going to give you a love potion!"

"What?!"

Harry smiled. Mission accomplished, Merope would never marry Tom and Voldemort would never be born…

_1997_

…And a new dark lord would take over, spreading chaos and death. Harry groaned. He had come to a new conclusion. He would just fix the timeline and defeat Voldemort the old-fashion way. It seemed to be easiest. Of course he could always travel back to collect the horcruxes after Voldemort made them...then bring them back to the present and destroy them without spending years searching for them and risking his life to fight the enchantments guarding them...Yes, this could work.


End file.
